Everyone has Scars
by She.Drowned.In.Venom
Summary: After some cruel words from his former master, Soubi's left feeling Ritsuka deserves better. 17 year old Ritsuka teaches Soubi that everyone has scars and they are nothing to be ashamed of. Rated M for chapter two... Sorry. I know it's short.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Loveless or any characters found therein, but I do own my stories.

Everyone Has Scars...

"_Soubi," Semei grinned wickedly up at his former slave. "How long are you going to pretend that you belong with him? You're a BLANK, remember? You're just filling space until his TRUE Sentouki appears. He's not even here. He knows you're just going to fail him." _

_Soubi clenched his teeth and hung his head for a moment, feeling the sting of Semei's words. 'He wouldn't. He wouldn't leave me. Please! Say he wouldn't leave me...' He could feel the slight sting of tears creeping out but Ritsuka, standing as tall as his brother, stepped between the two, facing his brother. _

"_Ritsuka?" Soubi gasped. 'He came...' _

"_Semei," The raven-haired man quietly growled. "brother or not, I will KILL YOU before I let you hurt my Soubi EVER again!" _

_Behind his facade, Semei felt waves of anger rolling out from 17-year-old Ritsuka. Quickly regaining control of himself, he chuckled darkly, "**Your**_ _Soubi, hmm? Finally taking control of him, are we?"_

_Fury roiled behind Ritsuka's amethyst eyes. "You don't know anything, Semei. And I feel sorry for you." Those deep, purple gems flashed with flecks of gold and red. "He is mine **just as much as I am his!** I **love** him! That is a connection you will **never** have with another human being. You must lead such a pathetic existance." He turned around quickly, looking at his lover reassuringly. Taking his hand, Ritsuka pulled Soubi to stand beside him. "Soubi and I are equals. Not Sentouki and Sacrifice. Not Master and Servant. Equals." With one last look at Semei, Ritsuka's irises danced like purple flames behind ice. "Now, **leave**!"_

_Semei teetered backward as if rocked by a shock-wave._

* * *

><p>Ritsuka sat kneeling in front of his soul-mate, placing a bandage smoothly over a small cut across the blond's cheek.<p>

"I'm sorry." He said, running his fingers gently along the covered red line. "I should have been there sooner. My teacher kept trying to stop me from leaving early." Setting the first-aid kit down, Ritsuka stretched forward to wrap his arms around Soubi's neck. The tall man just hung his head.

_'Semei was right. Who am I kidding?' _ He thought to himself.

Seeing the pain in his lover's dejected eyes, Ritsuka cupped his hand around Soubi's cheek and lifted his face.

"Soubi, I want you to listen to me, okay?" His voice was soft and gentle. Not an order, but a plea.

Not meeting Ritsuka's gaze, he nodded.

"I don't care what Semei thinks." He stated. "I don't care if out there somewhere, there is some Sentouki with the word LOVELESS scribbled on them. I don't care if that's supposed to be my 'destiny.' 'Destiny' can go to hell. I don't want it." Soubi lifted his tear-filled eyes to stare into Ritsuka's. "YOU are my soul-mate. It's YOU I would fight for. It's YOU who I entrust with my life and it's YOU I would gladly give that life for. The rest of the world be damned." Ritsuka pressed his lips against Soubi's, pouring every ounce of himself into it.

Gently crying into Ritsuka's kiss, Soubi wrapped his shaking arms around his lover's waist.

Ritsuka caressed Soubi's quaking body, trying to ease the pain. '_Damn you, Semei!'_ he cursed. Breaking their lips apart, Ritsuka pulled his one-and-only close.

"I'm **never** going to leave you, Soubi." He vowed, running his slender fingers through long, blond hair. "Never."

* * *

><p>Soubi lay on his bare stomach, a pillow beneath his crossed arms, staring out the window at the clear view of the crescent moon. Ritsuka loved him. He knew this. But, should he have to love someone so broken? Soubi ran his fingers across the crooked lines of raised skin which wrapped around his neck. He imagined the overlapping bubbled lines which stretched across his thin back. Ritsuka deserved better than that.<p>

Suddenly, he felt the mattress shift on his right, and, as he turned, he saw Ritsuka kneeling beside him.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi gasped. "I thought you left for your mom's house hours ago."

"I did." He said, "But I'd rather be here. At home. With you." He leaned his head down, brushing his lips against the shell of Soubi's ear. "Can I stay?"

"Ritsuka," Soubi sighed. '_I don't deserve you.'_ "You know you're always welcome..." His voice dropped off as he turned away, resting his cheek on the pillow beneath him.

"Soubi?"

"You deserve better, Ritsuka." Soubi breathed, facing the opposite wall. "You deserve better than a broken, scarred, shattered BLANK with no place in this world. You deserve better."

Ritsuka's heart instantly ached for his love. With every bit of progress he made, showing Soubi how much he loved him, something always crept in, bringing his lover back down to square one.

As the wintery light from the moon shone in through the window above their heads, the scars across Soubi's back cast wicked shadows across his beautiful skin. Softening his gaze, Ritsuka brought his face down, lightly dusting the raised flesh with his lips. Soubi's eyes flashed open, as the teen continued to kiss along each embossed line. The raven's soft lips swept across each, ending at one which wrapped slightly around his shoulder.

He leaned close to whisper into Soubi's ear, "You're beautiful."

Soubi turned his head to face the man he loved with shock in his eyes.

"I mean it, Soubi. You're beautiful." He pressed his soft, pink lips against Soubi's. "And more than that, you're loving and kind; all after having endured so much pain." Seeing the disbelieving look on the blond's face, he sighed, peeling off his cotton t-shirt and leaned over, turning on the lamp beside the bed.

In the pale yellow glow, Ritsuka ran his fingertips over the dozens of scars which coursed across his skin. Soubi looked up in fear and anger as he saw ribbons of white bandages wrapped around his Sacrifice's abdomen.

"Ritsuka, what happened?" He growled, sitting up with a start.

"It doesn't matter."

"It DOES matter, Ritsuka!" Soubi cried. "This was made, what? An HOUR ago?"

Ritsuka spoke softly, placing his index finger under Soubi's chin and lifting his face up. "Soubi, everyone has scars. They're just reminders of where we've been. Nothing more."

"This hasn't had **time** to become a scar!" _How can he keep defending her! Why doesn't he fight back or just leave?_

Ritsuka took Soubi's hand which unconsciously curled into a fist. "But it will."

"Ritsuka!" Soubi ripped out of Ritsuka's grip and placed his hands on either side of his lover's face. "Please, I'm begging you! Stop letting her hurt you."

"Only when you stop letting **him** hurt **you**." Ritsuka retorted calmly. Soubi's eyes snapped up to look into Ritsuka's. "The pain you feel when you see my physical injuries from my mother's episodes is the same for me when I see how Semei's word's injure you emotionally." Ritsuka stroked his hand against the pearl-toned skin of Soubi's cheek.

"R-Ritsuka..."

"I love you, Soubi." he hummed, resting his forehead against his Sentouki's. "I love every part of you. Every scar, every wrinkle, every mark, every smile, every sound, every look. I love all of it. And if it takes eternity to prove it to you, I will." He pressed his lips against Soubi's, pulling his body close, being slightly cautious of the wound on his stomach. It would heal quickly, but it still hurt like hell.

* * *

><p>I hope you have enjoyed this. I am going to try to get the second chapter up by the end of the week. I also have a few batches of lemon-flavored yaoi cookies in the oven so look out for them.<p>

Thanks for the continued support! Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless. That honor belongs to the brilliant Yun Kouga. My stories, however, DO belong to me.

[[Chapter 2 takes place one year after chapter 1]]

-||- Everyone Needs Saving -||-

As the summer sun rose into the dusty-blue sky, Ritsuka woke with a smile firmly planted on his face. Without opening his eyes, he could feel Soubi's right arm wrapped around his waist, his hand resting on the small of his back, while the other cradled his head. His own legs were twisted around Soubi's and their slender bodies were pressed against each other.

_'I never get tired of waking up this way...'_ Ritsuka mused, remembering the first time he had woken tucked tightly into Soubi's chest...

_~ 8 months ago: 21 December ~ _

_**knock... **_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**knock-knock...**_

_Soubi rubbed a bit of sleep from his tired eyes as his hazy mind registered that someone was knocking on his door. With a groan, he rolled out of bed, glancing at the clock to read "5:47am," and went to answer the timid taps. _

_He pulled the door back, finding a vigorously shivering Ritsuka, wearing a long trench coat over slightly tattered pajamas, standing on his snow-covered porch. _

"_Ritsuka!" The blond gasped, pulling the quaking teen inside. _

"_What happened?" he cried as he helped the raven out of his soaking-wet coat. The boy just stood, dripping water onto Soubi's floor, while his body shook and shuttered. _

"_Ritsuka? Love, please talk to me." Soubi caressed Ritsuka's cheek, trying to illicit a response from his catatonic boyfriend. _

_As quickly as he could, Soubi stripped his lover of his wet clothes and his pale hands froze as he saw a myriad of fresh wounds dancing across the pale skin of the younger man's chest, arms, back and neck; lines of frozen, clotted blood spread across the slim torso. The artist was rendered speechless. Each gash was rimmed with faintly shaded purple bruises. _

"_Baby, look at me." He cooed softly. After a painfully long time, Ritsuka's purple eyes turned to look into blue. The blond let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." He pulled Ritsuka into his arms, trying to raise his body temperature. He lifted his young lover into his arms and carried him to the bed, tucking him in under the covers while he ran to make some tea. _

_Ritsuka lay, wrapped in the blankets, while trying to make his body relax. When Soubi came back with a steaming cup of chamomile, he pulled an arm around the raven's shoulders and helped him sit up. Once half of the cup's contents were drunk, the wounded teen was carried into the bathroom so his lover could clean him up and inspect the damage. Satisfied that he didn't need to rush Ritsuka to the hospital, Soubi dressed the lacerations and wrapped the slender chest in bandages. _

_Soubi gave Ritsuka a change of clothes and helped him, still slightly shaken, into the living room to sit on the couch. _

_Once the raven was seated, Soubi rose to make some breakfast for his lover until a set of thin fingers wrapped around his wrist. _

"_Please, don't leave me." Ritsuka said quietly, staring at his feet, unable to meet Soubi's sapphire eyes. 'I'm being so pathetic.' He thought to himself._

_Soubi pulled his young lover into his arms, caressing his back. "I'm right here." _

_As he slowly gained more control over his body, Ritsuka settled further into Soubi's embrace, relishing in the warmth and comfort he received from such a small and simple gesture. _

_Noticing the change in Ritsuka's posture, the blond decided to see if the raven-haired teen was ready to talk, though he had a good idea what his answer would be. "Ritsuka?" He whispered softly into his young lover's ear. He received a small nod in reply. "What happened?" _

_The raven shuttered slightly but worked up the courage to speak. _

"_It's my birthday." He stated matter-of-factly. "I turn 18 today." As he spoke, his voice began to quiver subtly. Though, not subtle enough for Soubi to miss its presence. "I'm having another birthday but 'her Ritsuka' isn't." _

_Soubi forced himself to take a deep breath before responding. Through clenched teeth he said, "Misaki?" _

_Ritsuka nodded, though quickly followed it saying, "It's not her fault." _

_Unconsciously, Soubi's grip on his partner became tighter before he pulled back to look into amethyst eyes. "Please, Ritsuka. Please, move in with me." _

_This was not the first time Soubi had made this request, and, every time, Ritsuka would answer the same way: 'You know I can't, Soubi. I can't leave Mother.' However, as he stared back into his boyfriend's azure eyes, Ritsuka could see the desperation behind them. They shouted out to him, 'Ritsuka! Please! Let me protect you! Stay with me where I can keep you safe!' After two years of refusing on his mother's account, Ritsuka knew he no longer had the strength to lie to himself. His mother would be alright. Perhaps get better without him around. And, he could no longer deny himself what he wanted more than anything else. He had long since begun considering Soubi's small apartment his home and spent most of his waking hours there, tucked into those pale, loving arms or watching his graceful lover paint. He **wanted** to live with Soubi. He wanted to share everything with him. _

_Finally, after two long years, he looked into Soubi's eyes and whispered softly, "Okay." _

_Soubi could hardly believe his own ears. After all this time, Ritsuka had agreed. He would not have to spend any more nights lying awake at night, worrying about what might be happening inside the Aoyagi household. He would never again have to leave his love behind in his bedroom, praying that Misaki would leave him alone that night. He would no longer have to count, daily, the number of new bandages gracing the opalescent skin. As realization dawned on him, he pulled Ritsuka into his chest gripping the younger's shoulders and quaking with overwhelming relief. _

"_Thank you, Ritsuka. Thank you." He softly repeated those words over and over again. _

_The mantra echoing in his ears quickly shook free Ritsuka's frozen soul and tears of pain and all-consuming joy spilled from his eyes, ripping loud sobs from his chest. 'It's over. It's over.' He chanted to himself. 'I never have to be afraid of what I'm going to be fed for dinner. I never have to try and make as little noise as possible when in the house so as to save myself a potential beating. The person I'm going to be coming home to every day is warm and loving and would NEVER do anything to hurt me. He loves ME. He loves me as I am NOW. I never have to be without my Soubi ever again.' _

_The couple stayed tightly wrapped in each other's embrace, Soubi rubbing Ritsuka's back while the teen allowed 8 years of anguish to flow out as streams of salty water. After an hour, Ritsuka's sobs became softer and, finally, stopped as he fell asleep cradled in his lover's strong arms. _

_Purple eyes opened slowly. Ritsuka took in his surroundings and found himself lying on a soft mattress beneath a thick quilt while a pair of slim arms were wound around his stomach. He looked over his shoulder and found the sleeping form of his Sentouki. Time caught up with him and the events of this morning returned to his mind. He was wrapped in the embrace of the one he loved and had devoted his whole being to and he always would be. A smile tugged at the corners of his thin lips as he tucked himself further into Soubi's chest. 'I love you, Soubi. Always.' He thought as he slipped back into contented sleep. _

~Present~

Pulled from his musings, Ritsuka felt Soubi's body twitch lightly as the burning yellow light of the sun struck his hooded eyes. He let out a quiet chuckle as he stretched to press his lips against his waking lover's.

A satisfied groan rumbled up from Soubi's chest, feeling those warm lips he knew so well moving deftly against his own.

"Good morning." Ritsuka murmured.

Soubi's mouth pulled up into a contented smile. "Good morning, love." Ritsuka wrapped his arms around his artist's neck, pulling himself flush against Soubi's firm body, and connected them in a slow kiss. Quickly, the kiss became far more fevered and their bodies were rolling against one another, passion seeping from every heated breath.

The raven found himself straddling his blond. "Soubi," He sighed, rocking his heated groin against his lover's. "I need you. I need you so badly. Please!"

The combination of Ritsuka straddling him, dominating him, at the same time as submissively begging was too much for Soubi. He hungrily attacked his young lover's panting mouth, gripping the pair of bare alabaster thighs.

"Aa-... S-Soubi." Ritsuka moaned. "Please! R-Ravish me."

With a soft growl, Soubi tore off Ritsuka's large t-shirt and claimed a pink nipple with his mouth. The raven gasped sharply as his lover bit gently on the sensitive flesh. Soubi ran his tongue up to the tensed skin of his throat, sucking, nipping, and lapping at the marble column.

"Nng...Nah! God, Soubi!" Ritsuka shook softly as his body was wracked by the talented mouth of his boyfriend. That very mouth traveled higher and pressed its lips roughly against the pressure-point just below Ritsuka's ear, tearing a sharp gasp from the 18-year-old.

Ritsuka's pale fingers threaded themselves in long blond tresses, tugging slightly. Soubi drew his calloused hands down Ritsuka's bare sides as he dotted the teen's neck with love bites. Damn the name. Those red marks were all the two of them needed to prove their connection.

Ritsuka's blunt fingernails raked down his blond's strong chest, leaving pink trails in their wake. A quiet growl rumbled beneath the raven's fingers.

"Ritsuka..." Soubi purred, wrapped up in their passion, as he curled his fingertips underneath the waist band of his lover's boxers, pulling them down those pearl-satin covered legs. Growing impatient, Ritsuka began to regret his request to be ravished. '_I don't know if I can wait that long!_' The teen thought as he pulled off Soubi's only article of clothing; a pair of blue pajama pants which draped loosely on his hips. Once the cotton garment was stripped from his lover's body, Ritsuka pressed his hot, hard member to the blond's. Both let out pleasured gasps at the sensation which was well-known by the two and yet still surprising each time.

"Fuck, Ritsuka!" Soubi cried huskily as he began to rock his hips against the teen's. His mouth hungrily nipped and laved at the exposed skin of his soul-mate. The expert ministrations Ritsuka was privy to were sending his body into a frenzy.

"P-please, Soubi! St-stop teasing m-me!" He pleaded, his voice quaking. "I can't t-take it anymore! PLEASE!"

Soubi placed three fingers at Ritsuka's thin, pink lips. Without a moments hesitation, the raven took the digits into his mouth, seductively twisting his tongue between the slender appendages. The artist moaned loudly, recalling how good that wet muscle feels when twisting around another part of his anatomy. Growing as impatient as the teen above him, Soubi pulled his hand from his lover's mouth, quickly placing them at the raven's entrance.

Shaking with anticipation, Ritsuka nodded his consent and he instantly felt the first digit press into his puckered hole. He let out a soft sigh, relishing in the familiar sensation. His muscles needed very little preparation, as they had stayed up until late the night before performing this very same act. Very soon, Ritsuka was rolling his hips, pressing down on the three fingers buried deep within his body.

As the pyramid of fingers pressed against his prostate, Ritsuka's back bent in a beautiful, contorted arc and he shouted, "God, Soubi, I'm ready! I need you!"

Nodding once, the blond spat into his hand, lubing up his stiff, aching rod, and plunged it into his partner's tight canal.

"FUCK!" Ritsuka cried as Soubi, with practiced precision, struck his prostate hard.

No matter how many times they made love, whether it was slow and romantic or hot and frenzied, Soubi took a moment to watch Ritsuka's face. They had been together for years and lovers for months, yet he still had to remind himself in these moments that this was not his imagination. His beautiful Sacrifice was above him, impaled on his member, his flawless face contorted in pleasure, loud moans of Soubi's name echoing from his parted lips.

Ritsuka was aware of this tradition of his lover. At first, these fleeting stares had made him feel exposed and uncomfortable. However, he quickly learned what they meant to Soubi and ever since, he had come to relish these soft moments where he knew that all of Soubi's mind and soul was focused on nothing but the two of them.

The teen slowly rolled his hips down on his lover's penis, eliciting a sigh from the older male. Roused from his thoughts, Soubi quickly snapped his hips up, startling his raven in the best way.

"R-Ritsuka, y-you're s-so tight." He said through clenched teeth.

The raven gasped and cried as his body was wracked with delicious sensations. "Gyah... Nnn... nah! … Soubi!" His slender frame quaked as he bounced on top of his lover, aching for more.

"So-Soubi! I'm-"

"I know." Soubi moaned, pounding frantically into Ritsuka. "Cum for me, love."

"Ah- Gah- S-Sou-SOUBI!" Ritsuka screamed, throwing his head back, and coated his and the blond's chests in milky white semen.

Soubi groaned loudly as Ritsuka's channel clamped down onto his pulsing member. After only a few strong thrusts, he called his lover's name as he met his own climax.

Ritsuka fell forward, catching himself before he could crush his Sentouki. The two lay panting and gasping, trying to slow down their pounding heart-beats.

The raven leaned forward, dusting his lips on the shell of Soubi's ear. "Thank you." He hummed softly.

The artist brushed his fingertips across Ritsuka's cheek and tucked a swath of hair behind the teen's ear. "What for?"

Ritsuka leaned in, lightly kissing his soul-mate's lips. "No matter what, you've always stayed with me. For so long, I felt so alone."

Soubi looked softly up at his boyfriend, and said, "You'll never be alone again."

Ritsuka smiled. "I know." He gave his lover one more peck on the lips before sitting up, rolling off the bed, and made his way to the bathroom.

"Ritsuka, don't hog the shower. You know I've got a class to teach this morning."

The slender teen turned his head slightly to look back at the blond with a mischievous glint in his amethyst eyes. "Then what are you waiting for, professor?"

_'When the hell did he become such an active fucking TEASE?'_ Soubi thought before leaping from the bed after his kitten.

* * *

><p><strong>[[Thanks very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. The story is complete here but I may add an extra chapter just for fun.]]<strong>

**All my love-**

**SBE**


End file.
